Please, Kiss Me!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Hina/Naru. Uma tempestade inoportuna e acaba se encontrando com a pessoa que mais deseja. Presente para: Priscila Marvolo.


**Please, Kiss Me!**

Corria apressadamente pelas ruas da pequena vila de Konoha. Justo quando decidiu fazer um treino extra no bosque, decide chover. Era inacreditável a tamanha sorte que possuía! Com a chuva forte lhe encharcando, suas vestimentas, as quais não eram de frio, colavam em seu corpo que possuía formadas curvas. Abraçava o corpo com os braços, o frio era intenso, e por mais que corria ainda se via longe de sua casa. Aos seus 18 anos, Chunnin, e ainda não acreditava em sua falta de responsabilidade ao não Ter dado ouvidos as previsões meteorológicas.

Pensava em sua má sorte, pelo menos até acabar trombando com alguém, o qual a segurou pelo braço antes que caísse no chão. Se recompôs, levantando-se, de olhos fechados pelo impacto.

**Naruto**: Hinata-chan?

Ouviu seu nome. Aquela voz. Lentamente abriu seus olhos perolados e percorreu o garoto a sua frente, o qual se encontrava vestido com decentes roupas de frio, com um guarda-chuva verde folha nas mãos, o protegendo da chuva, e com uma sacola de supermercado no braço.

**Naruto**: O que faz nessa chuva? –perguntou preocupado, ainda segurando-a pelo braço.

Ela apenas corou e as palavras fugiram...

**Hinata**: Eu...hmmm...err...estava treinando mas aí...a chuva... –começava, em tom baixo e cabisbaixa, para esconder seu forte rubor.

**Naruto**: Ahhhh entendi! –exclamou, sorrindo e soltando-a, surpreendendo-a logo em seguida, pois agora se encontrava ao seu lado protegendo-a da chuva com seu guarda-chuva. –Mas acho melhor tomar cuidado, vai que você fica resfriada...

**Hinata**: A...Arigatou, Naruto-kun! –agradeceu com seu sorriso tímido de sempre.

**Naruto**: Que isso...ah, vem na minha casa, está perto daqui. Pelo menos até a chuva parar! –sugeriu, mantendo aquele largo sorriso que o caracterizava.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente. Logo ambos já caminhavam rapidamente até a moradia do Uzumaki, a qual era bem simples, apesar de ser maior do que a anterior, afinal se ganha mais dinheiro agora como Chunnin do que antes, por isso o rapaz teve a chance de aumentar seu espaço, comprando um simples sobrado afastado da movimentação do centro da vila.

Entraram rapidamente, deixaram seus sapatos logo na entrada e se dirigiram para dentro, até a cozinha, onde ele deixou a sacola em cima da mesa. Ela observou em volta, parando seu olhar no chão aos seus pés. Droga, molhada daquele jeito estava molhando toda a casa do rapaz.

**Hinata**: Hmmm... Naruto-kun...o que fazia na chuva? –perguntou baixo, olhando-o, enquanto ele arrumava as compras nos armários.

**Naruto**: Ah, é que algumas coisas acabaram e eu tive que ir no mercado comprar, nada de muito importante. –a fitou, terminando sua tarefa. –Hinata-chan, é melhor tirar essas roupas molhadas...hmmm... –pensou um pouco. –Espere aqui, já volto!

Ela assentiu e ele sumiu subindo as escadas. Em dois minutos ele já estava de volta, segurando uma grande toalha, a qual colocou aberta sobre os ombros da Hyuga.

**Naruto**: Pronto, assim está melhor! –disse, sorrindo para ela, a qual corou até poder ser confundida com um pimentão. –Mas mesmo assim...ah, você não prefere tomar um banho? –ofereceu.

Ela o fitou, tímida como se esperava e corada, com um olhar meio pensativo.

**Hinata**: Na-não que-quero dar tra-trabalho...Na-naruto-kun! –disse em tom baixo, com os dedos entrelaçados, fitando os mesmos.

**Naruto**: Que nada, eu insisto. Venha! –a puxou pelo braço, e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, a levou até o banheiro ao lado de seu quarto, adentrando no mesmo acompanhado da jovem. –Ó, tome um banho quente e eu vou deixar algumas roupas para você em cima da minha cama, que é aqui na porta ao lado, para você se vestir, ok? Vou preparar algo, estou com fome... –sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si, saindo do aposento.

Ela observou o local. Bem limpo e arrumado. Pelo visto não tinha outra opção. Ligou o chuveiro, podendo enxergar o vapor que começava a subir pelo efeito da água quente, passando a se despir.

**oOo **

Arrumava a mesa silenciosamente, já estava quase na hora do jantar e, dessa vez, teria uma companhia bem agradável. Terminou de arrumar o móvel e se dirigiu para a sala...Passou seus olhos pela janela, vendo que lá fora a chuva parecia apenas piorar. Virou-se, deparando-se com uma foto de seu time. Kakashi como sempre lendo seu livro 'Icha Icha Paradise', Sakura sorrindo e Sasuke sério como de costume. Sorriu e pegou a fotografia na mão, parando para fitar melhor aquela situação. É, muita coisa havia mudado desde então...

Teve seus pensamentos cortados para o som de alguém descendo lentamente as escadas, voltando seu olhar para a garota e sorriu. Ela descia vestida com uma calça larga e comprida de cor vermelha, com uma camiseta de manga comprida branca, com um simples chinelo preto. Era visível seu cabelo meio úmido. Devia admitir que ela estava muito mais bonita agora.

**Naruto**: Pelo menos a roupa serviu! –sorriu, e ela corou, fitando-o e assentindo afirmativamente.

Um pouco cabisbaixa, desviou os olhos para o objeto que ele tinha em mãos.

**Hinata**: É do s-seu time? –perguntou baixo.

Ele apenas assentiu, sorrindo, e colocou a fotografia de volta em seu devido lugar.

**Naruto**: Isso já faz um bom tempo. Bom, vamos jantar! –exclamou alegre, puxando-a para a cozinha.

**oOo **

Jantavam em silêncio. Ela comia devagar, enquanto ele apenas devorava o ramen que havia feito. Se sentiu insegura, tinha muita vontade de perguntar algo mas, não estava muito certa disso. Levantou o olhar, parando de comer por um instante, fitando-o.

**Hinata**: Na-naruto-kun?

**Naruto**: Que foi, Hinata-chan? –parou de comer, fitando-a curioso.

**Hinata**: Você...hmmm...você...sabe... –as palavras por um instante pareceram fugir de sua garganta, respirou fundo. –Você ainda...gosta da...Sakura-chan? –abaixou a cabeça, ainda fitando-o.

Ele a olhou sem entender direito. Deixou a comida de lado por um instante e parecia Ter parado para pensar. Sorriu, fechando os olhos.

**Naruto**: Nãããooo...O que eu sentia pela Sakura-chan era apenas atração sabe, sei lá, não a amava de verdade. Fico feliz que as coisas entre ela e o Sasuke-baka estejam dando certo! –disse, voltando a comer, alegre.

Ela pareceu se acalmar, de alguma forma. Suspirou, parecendo aliviada, mas fazendo o possível para não demonstrar. Esbouçou um tímido sorriso e voltou a comer. Enquanto lá fora a chuva não parecia melhorar.

**oOo **

Estavam sentados no sofá, enquanto ele, mais precisamente, assistia televisão animado. Parecia ser um programa muito bom. A garota também via, e as vezes até chegava a dar uns pequenos risos pela comédia. Estava divertido, deviam admitir.

Já havia ligado para sua família avisando que não iria voltar tão cedo por causa da chuva e que estava na casa de um amigo. Pelo visto eles acreditaram e apenas concordaram...pensando bem, era verdade o que ela havia dito. Tudo culpa da chuva e na casa de apenas um _amigo_...

A jovem Hyuga se levantou e caminhou até a janela, realmente o tempo só parecia piorar e estava ficando realmente frio. Abraçou o corpo para se proteger do frio que lhe percorria e voltou a se sentar ao lado do Uzumaki. Já ele, por sua vez, percebendo que a jovem companheira sentia frio, levantou-se, deixando-a confusa, e voltou de seu quarto com um cobertor em mãos. Sentou-se bem perto dela, fazendo-a corar violentamente, e os cobriu com o cobertor que tinha em mãos, voltando a assistir o programa da TV, sem antes sorrir para a moça.

Algumas risadas, um pouco de silêncio...logo o programa já havia acabado e nada de bom estava passando naquele horário. O loiro olhou para o relógio na parede, já estava tarde. Pensou em se levantar, mas ao tentar, percebeu que a Kunoichi dormia com a cabeça em seu ombro. Parou para observar um pouco aquela cena...tinha que admitir, era cativante.

Observou cada traço de seu rosto, perfeito. Balançou a cabeça, para apenas afastar estranhos pensamentos que nunca tivera em relação a menina. Levantou-se com cuidado e a pegou no colo, enrolada no cobertor. Subiu lentamente e com cuidado as escadas, chegando em seu quarto e adentrando no mesmo.

Colocou-a deitada em sua cama, com cuidado para não acorda-la. Acomodou-a no travesseiro e a cobriu com aquela mesma coberta. Sentou-se na borda da cama, parando novamente para fita-la mais de perto, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Lembrou-se, de repente, de todas as vezes em que ela o apoiava e o elogiava, nunca deixando-o pensar que estava sozinho. Lembrou-se também de quando falou que ela era o tipo de pessoa que o agradava, durante um dos torneios Chunnin que tiveram. Corou, aqueles mesmos pensamentos voltaram em sua mente...do quanto ela era linda e graciosa com todo aquele jeito tímido que só ela possuía, de como é habilidosa apesar de tudo que já passou, e de como podia ser melhor do que já é, precisando apenas se esforçar um pouco mais, apesar de que ela já era perfeita..._para ele_!

Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, acariciando-o. Aquela noite fora divertida, havia realmente gostado muito de sua companhia. Disso tinha absoluta certeza. Sentiu seu coração acelerar cada vez que se aproximava mais da jovem, para observa-la melhor. Sentiu a respiração dela misturar-se com a sua devido a distancia, e sentiu o rosto arder apenas com essas pequenas sensações... Ela era perfeita para ele. Para ele?.! Sim, apenas para ele...

Já fazia algum tempo que podia perceber que olhava mais para a jovem quando estavam próximos, que reparava mais nela e que, cada vez mais, a vontade de tê-la por perto, como teve naquele dia, aumentava de alguma maneira.

Estavam próximos...muito próximos...ela se remexeu, e ele se afastou alguns milímetros, e para sua sorte ela não acordou. Apenas pôde escutar um pequeno som vindo de seus lábios...

**Hinata**: Naruto-kun... –sussurrou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Corou. Ela estava sonhando com ele? Seu coração parecia que iria saltar de seu peito e seu rosto parecia que ia explodir de tão vermelho que se encontrava, com certeza. Voltou a se aproximar, fechou os olhos...

Encostou seus lábios nos dela, dando um leve beijo para que não a acordasse. Aproveitou cada milésimo de segundo que durava aquele beijo...Separou-se dela, sorrindo largamente, vendo-a sorrir ainda dormindo como um anjo aos seus olhos. Alisou os lábios dela com a ponta de seu dedo indicador, sentindo a maciez deles...aqueles lábios que pareciam pedir por um beijo, aqueles lábios tão chamativos e doces...

Levantou-se, dando um beijo na testa dela, sorrindo.

**Naruto**: Tenha uma boa noite, Hinata-chan! –sussurrou e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto.

Olhou-a mais uma vez, esbouçando um terno sorriso e meio corado nas bochechas. Levou seus dedos a sua própria boca, e a fitou ali dormindo placidamente.

**Naruto**: Hinata-chan...espero que essa não seja a primeira e última vez que isso aconteça... –sussurrou, apagando a luz. –Aishiteru, Hina, e espero que sinta o mesmo! –disse no mesmo tom de voz, sorrindo.

Abriu a porta e, antes que saísse, voltou-se novamente, mantendo o mesmo sorriso...

**Naruto**: Por isso peço que me deixe prova-la de novo! –sussurrou.

Saiu por aquela porta, fechando-a atrás de si. O que não sabia era que, a garota ali deitada em sua cama, havia acordado durante aquele pequeno e tímido beijo, mas que nada fez para não interromper o momento que também tanto esperava. Ela sorriu, com os olhos meio abertos por causa do sono, levou sua mão ao peito para sentir seu coração acelerado, se enrolando mais no cobertor.

**Hinata**: Naruto-kun...eu também! E que, algum dia, de novo...por favor, me beije! –sussurrou para si mesma, fechando os olhos e com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

Se encolheu debaixo das cobertas por causa do frio, voltando a dormir para continuar o sonho que estava tendo com seu amado. Haveriam outras oportunidades...e não deixaria mais isso passar...

**Fim**

* * *

**Aí está...Minha primeira Fanfic do anime centrada em NaruHina! Espero que tenham gostado, eu adoro esse casal, bem fofo, e espero que curtam ler essa pequena e simples One-Shot, assim como eu adorei escreve-la!**

**Priscila Marvolo, espero que tenha gostado do presente, foi de todo o coração...Gosto muito das suas fanfics desse mesmo casal, por isso decidi fazer essa pequena 'OS' para você! n.n/**

**Aos demais leitores...gostaram? o que acharam? Espero que tenha ficado ao agrado né... De qualquer maneira, por favor, não esqueçam de deixar uma Review, nem se for dizendo apenas: 'legal, gostei!'...já ia ser bom demais! ii'**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R? i.i'''**


End file.
